


God damn unruly gay teens

by DaveTimeBoyStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveTimeBoyStrider/pseuds/DaveTimeBoyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dave sneak out of the house late at night so Rose can visit her girlfriend Kanaya, human stuck, bla bla bla</p>
            </blockquote>





	God damn unruly gay teens

**Author's Note:**

> Human kanaya is Arabic, dave and rose are twins who have diff last names because ass hole parents, and yeah I wrote this at 8:28 pm because thought a fanfic about dave helping rose visit her gf late at night would be cute.  
> Tmmrw I'll fix grammar mistakes and anything auto correct did

The time is 11:00 pm, way past city wide curfew and way to late for the two teenagers briskly walking down the street.

 

"Rose hold up your impeccable ability to walk quickly on your small legs is to much" although Being the taller Skinner twin, dave was rather slow compared to his short and round sister. 

"Dave honestly, you must work out more how else do you intend on impressing that crush of yo-" 

" Rose oh my goodness tonight is about youcwmd you're girlfriend don't direct this conversation twords my lack of dick up my ass"

Rose simply laughs at her brother, the Albino behind her huffs usually he isn't this easy to provoke. Soon nearing the apartment her girlfriend lives in, rose smiles and turns to her brother "alright she lives on the second floor" 

Dave nods and the twins head to the window, it's just a little bit to far up for her to reach on her own, bit luckily the strilalondes are no fools and they thought it over. Getting on his knees, Dave cracks his neck so he's ready, his sister soon steps onto his back and he starts to raise himself up, she quickly migrates to stepping on Dave's shoulders and knocking on the window.

The window soon opens and there stands the Middle Eastern beauty known as Kanaya Maryam. grabbing each other's hands the girls are soon in Kanayas room "hello lovely" rose says and cups her tall girl friends cheek and gives her a soft kiss. 

Of course she kisses back. "And hello to you to my love" kanaya says after the kisd had parted. "I see your brother assisted you in your late night crusade?" She asks with a smile

Right as rode goes to reply from outside comes  
"Yo rose text me or something when you want me to come back, I'm going to go the Vantas place and-"

"Dave you stay away from Karkat or I swear I'll" rose silences the angered mom freind with a quick kiss. 

Dave States at the window waiting for a reply from the angered Kanaya, all he receives is a eraser to the face, tye strider soon leaves so the two girls can be pesky brother free 

"Mayhaps I should warn Karkat dave is going to come over-" kanaya reaches for her phone only for rose to grab it and shove it in her bra "Kanaya this is our time right now stop worrying about him, he's in the same grade as us." 

Kanaya sighs "I suppose you're right, so what shall we do on this 'us time'?" Kanaya asks, already knowing the answer as Rose leans forward and kisses her on the lips, slowly trailing them down her neck.

Then they did the diddley Doo.


End file.
